The Day will Begin for their Journey
Here is the script for the heroes begin their journey soon in from their worlds in Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover. In World of Chima Laval is sleeping in his bed and he wake up and look at the Meteor shower Laval: Meteor Shower, I'm gonna check it out! He went off to see with his Speedor and he went to Spiral Mountain and look at the Star Laval: 'Wow! He look at the star for so long and he's gonna sleep and then Eris appeared '''Laval: '''Ah! '''Eris: '(Laugh) '''Laval: '''Very Funny, Eris. '''Eris: '''Laval, you lazy head. you should at least sleep at your tribe not here in Spiral Mountain. '''Laval: '''I'm not sleeping. I'm just wondering what other world looks like. Ever since we save many Dimensions from Lord Vortech, I kept wonder and- Eris hit him on the head '''Laval: '''Ow. '''Eris: '''You know we been through many Dimensions, remember? '''Laval: '''I know, but... I wonder what... other worlds looks like? Then Razar, Bladvic, Rogon, Gorzan, Flinx are here and they all look at the stars '''Laval: '''Hey, guys. Do you ever wonder what star are like? Where light comes from? '''Eris: '''Well, I don't know. But in the Eagle Tribe, they say- Then Cragger, Worriz and Sir Fangar are here '''Cragger: '''Many stars is another world. '''Laval: '''Cragger, Worriz, Fangar? '''Worriz: '''Yep, Hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns. '''Laval: '''What? I don't get it. '''Fangar: '''In other words, they're just like you, Flinx. '''Flinx: '''What does that mean? '''Cragger: '''You'll find out someday, I'm sure. '''Flinx: '''I want to know now. '''Fangar: '''You're to young to know. '''Flinx: '''Quit treating me like a Kid. Then Eris Laugh '''Razar: '''Hey, what are you laughing at? '''Eris: '''I can't help it. You four would make the weirdest brothers. Then began to Laugh They all look at the stars '''Laval: '''Oh yeah. Everyone. I think we are going to start our journey tomorrow. She show Flinx a Wayfinder '''Eris: '''I made a Good luck Charm for you Flinx. She give it to him '''Flinx: '''Wow! I get one, too? '''Eris: '''Of course, one for each of us. Somewhere out there, there's a tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had. '''Worriz: '''Oy, sometimes you are such a girl. '''Eris: '''Hey, what do you mean, "sometimes", Worriz? '''Rogon: So this isn't a real good luck charm? Eris: Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did tell Gandalf for a little magic on it before our dimensions is disconnected. Gorzan: '''Really? Like what, Dude? '''Eris: An Unbreakable Connection. Meanwhile Shu is sleeping and he saw a Shooting Star Shu: 'A Shooting Star! He went outside and see many Star, minutes later he look so sleepy and he's going to take a Nap and he saw Kluke '''Shu: '''Whoa! '''Kluke: '(Laugh) '''Shu: '''I don't like it when you do that, Kluke. '''Kluke: '''I know, but Shu.... You should at least get yourself a blanket for this? '''Shu: '''I know, but I'm just wonder about those stars. And I want to tell the people about what they are, but I keep wondering about the.... Kluke rub his head '''Kluka: '''Still wondering about the stars? '''Shu: '''I guess I am... or am I? Then Marumaro appeared and they all look at the Stars '''Shu: '''Anyway, Kluke, do you what stars are for? When light comes? '''Kluke: '''I don't know, but they say because... Then Jiro and Zola appeared '''Jiro: '''That every stars is another world. '''Kluke: '''Jiro. '''Marumaro: '''Lady Zola. '''Zola: '''Yes, Hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns. '''Shu: '''What? I don't understand. '''Jiro: '''In other words, they're just like you, Shu. '''Shu: '''What does that mean? '''Zola: '''You'll find out someday, I'm sure of it. '''Shu: '''I want to know now! '''Zola: '''We won't let you know. '''Shu: '''Quit treating me like a Student. Then Kluke Laugh '''Jiro: '''Um, what are you laughing for? '''Kluke: '''I can't help it. You and Shu are making the weirdest brother. Then began to Laugh They all look at the stars '''Shu: '''Oh yeah. Guys. I think we are going to start our journey tomorrow. She show them five rings '''Kluke: '''I made us good luck charm. She give it to them. '''Shu: '''Wow! I get one, too? '''Kluke: '''Of course, one for each of us. Somewhere out there, there's a tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with Gems, but I did the best with what I had. '''Jiro: Well, sometimes you are such a girl. Kluke: '''Hey, what do you mean, "sometimes", Jiro? '''Marumaro: So this isn't a ring is not powerful, maro? Kluke: Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did add some white magic on it. Marumaro: '''Really? Like what, Maro? '''Kluke: An Unbreakable Connection. Meanwhile Happy is sleeping in the Fairy Tail Guild and he saw a Shooting Star Happy: The Stars! He went off to see one, he went to the Beach and look at star. Minutes Later, He look so sleepy and then Carla appeared Happy: 'Yikes! '''Carla: '(Laugh) '''Happy: '''Stop doing that Carla. '''Carla: '''Happy, you lazy cat. You could go outside without anything Warm. '''Happy: '''I know, I am. But after we got the Fairy Tail Guild back, I began to think about those Stars and other worlds like Edolas and Celestial World. She rub his Head '''Carla: '''Still wondering about that dream, right? '''Happy: '''It wasn't a dream. Or was it, I don't know? Then Wendy, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Natsu, Erza, Galjeel, Grey are here and they look at the Stars together '''Natsu: '''Man, I like those star so much. '''Lucy: '''These stars looks beautiful. '''Gray: '''Look at the Shooting Star. '''Juvia: '''Reminds me of Gray fall to me. '''Gray: '''So Creepy! '''Happy: Hey, Carla. Do you ever wonder what Star's like? And where light comes from? Carla: '''Hmm, Actually... The Star were... Then Pantherlily appeared '''Panther Lily: '''The Star we look is another world. '''Galjeel: '''Lily? '''Panther Lily: '''Yeah, Hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns. '''Happy: '''What? How come? '''Panther Lily: '''In other words, they're just like you, Happy. Happy: What does that mean? '''Panther Lily: '''You'll find out someday, I'm sure. '''Happy: '''I want to know now. '''Happy: '''You're too little to know. '''Happy: '''Quit treating me like a Kid. Then everyone Laugh '''Panther Lily: '''Okay, what's with the laugh? '''Carla: '''We can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers. Then began to Laugh They all look at the stars '''Natsu: '''Oh yeah. Everyone. I think we are going to start our journey tomorrow. Lucy show them the Crystal Orbs '''Lucy: '''I made us Good luck Charm. She give it to everyone Happy: Wow! I get one, too? '''Lucy: '''Of course, one for each of us. Somewhere out there, there's a tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with Crystal, but I did the best with what I had. '''Gray: '''Oy, sometimes you are such a girl. '''Lucy: '''Hey, what do you mean, "sometimes", Grey? '''Juvia: '''Don't do this to me, Gray! '''Wendy: So this isn't a real good luck charm? Lucy: Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did put some on my Celestial Magic on it, since we won the Exceed Struggle Tournament. Erza: '''Really? Like what? '''Lucy: An Unbreakable Connection. Back to Chima '''Cragger: '''Laval! We're heading back! '''Laval: '''Got it! '''Eris: '''We Always be Friends. Back to Blue Dragon World '''Jiro: '''Hey, Shu! We have to go home! '''Shu: '''Alright! '''Kluke: '''We'll always be together. Back to Earth-Land '''Natsu: '''Happy, we're heading back! '''Happy: '''Aye, sir! '''Lucy: '''We will always be a Team. From all Worlds '''All: '''Tomorrow, Our Journey will begin soon. Meanwhile Fuyunyan, Bugs and King Mickey went to see Master Yen Sid '''Mickey: '''You summon us, Yen Sid? '''Yen Sid: '''Yes, I did. '''Bugs: '''So why you call us, Doc? '''Yen Sid: '''You see, I have sense that many Guardians of Light will have the own Journey. '''Fuyunyan: '''Many? You mean... '''Yen Sid: '''Yes, from their worlds, Three of them. '''Mickey: '''Let's go get them. '''Yen Sid: '''I don't think we could interfere. '''Bugs: '''Why not, Doc? '''Yen Sid: '''Because, I have a feeling that Three Heroes like them will see the People from their Worlds in the Past... Tomorrow. They all look at Three Stars